A ferris wheel positioner generally has a frame with two sets of supports, one set on each side of the frame. Each set of supports holds a workpiece in the span between the supports. Thus, each workpiece can be rotated about a horizontal axis independently of the other workpiece, while the frame can also be rotated about a horizontal axis. A workpiece may also be attached to a fixture, and the fixture held by the supports.